Little Greenleaf Chronicles A Day At The River
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Little greenleaf spends an afternoon at the river with his brother, Romion and the twins from Rivendell. Fourth in a series. One off fic. cute little legolas


*I do not own the LOTR's characters. They belong to Tolkien. Romion belongs to me.  
  
*Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*A Day At The River*  
  
----------------------  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU LITTLE IMP!!!!!!" Elrohir roared as he chased the liitle elfing through the forest.  
  
"Arggghhhhhhhhh," Legolas shrieked as he try to ran away from the older elf.  
  
But his little feet could not run faster than Elrohir's and Elrohir catch Legolas from behind and toss him up to the air and catch him again, repeating the process several times.  
  
The elfling cried out in delight, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Look Romi! Look! I'm Flying, I'm flying!" Legolas call out to his brother, panting as he was out of breath. Romion only laughed.  
  
"Indeed you are," Romion said to Legolas.  
  
"You better not let him fall, Elrohir," Elladan warned his younger sibling.   
  
"Ai, you worry too much, dear brother," Elrohir replied, still playing with the elfling.  
  
"We're here! We're here!" Legolas yelled with enthutiasm. Elrohir let him down, and as soon as his feet touch the ground, Legolas ran straight to the river.  
  
The older elves walked leisurely behind Legolas, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Romi, can I play in the water? Can I?" Legolas pleaded with Romion.  
  
Romion wanted Legolas to wait for them and was about to said no when his heart soften at the sight of Legolas's puppy eyes trick. He had no choice but to give in.   
  
"Okay, but stay at the shallow side. You know you can't swim," Romion warned his little brother.  
  
"Yay," Legolas exclaimed happily as he strip off hic clothing except for his leggings and ran to the water.  
  
The other elves sat themselves by the river and was having a nice conversation between themseleves when water splashes onto them.  
  
They look to the direction from where the water splashes and found Legolas looking into the water innocently as if he had no idea what had happened.  
  
Legolas had actually getting bored playing by himself in the water and the others looked as if they don't have the intention to get into the water with him, so he had to do something about it.  
  
And splashing water at them seems like a good idea to get their attention.  
  
"Legolas?" Romion called out to his little brother.  
  
Legolas looked at him sheepishly. "What?" His eyes twinkled mischeviously.  
  
"Okay, THIS is war!" Elrohir exclaimed as he started to strip off his clothing like Legolas did.  
  
"Little Brothers," Elladan sighed, as he too followed Elrohir in stripping his clothes.  
  
"Hey at least you only have one. I had six of them before Legolas came along," Romion said as he took off his clothing.  
  
Elrohir had already jump into the water and had begin to start the splashing war. Not long after, Elladan and Romion joined in.  
  
"HEY!!!! No fair... three against one... no fair," Legolas exclaimed as he try to counter attack the others.  
  
Upon hearing Legolas, Elrohir turned around and attack his brother and the Crown Prince.  
  
"HEY!!!" Elladan and Romion protested. So now it's two against two. But soon, all four of them were tired and had stopped splashing each other. Elrohir picked Legolas up and sat him on his shoulder.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?" Elladan asked while looking at his younger sibling who by now is grinning rather stupidly.  
  
"Why, Legolas of course! We little brothers have to stick together, you know," Elrohir says. "Besides... YOU"RE IT!!" Elrohir yelled, as he quickly tag and moved away from his brother.  
  
"What?" Elladan exclaimed. He tried to tag Elrohir but he managed to moved away from Elladan. Romion has also move out of his reach as soon as he realized what game is Elrohir playing.  
  
Legolas sat on Elrohir's shoulder, giggling and laughing, watching with amusement as Elladan tried to tag them.  
  
"Come on, Ela'an. Quick, tag us," Legolas exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
So, the afternoon went by with Elladan trying to tag them unsuccessfully.  
  
"Come on, I'm tired. Can't we stop already?" Elladan put his arms up, defeated.  
  
"Yes, I think it's enough for the day. Come on, out of the water now," Romion says as he walk up to the shore, followed closely by Elladan.  
  
"No....." both Elrohir ad Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"But we're having so much fun," Elrohir said.  
  
"Please, Romion... just a little while more?" Legolas put up his best puppy eyes for Romion.  
  
But Romion has made up his mind. "No, come on now."  
  
"Elrohir, don't make me come get you," Elladan says to his brother, though grinning at the same time.  
  
Both Elrohir and Legolas pouted but Elrohir made his way back up to the shore, carrying Legolas with him. As they reached the shore, Elrohir put Legolas on the ground.  
  
Romion brought the towel to his little brother and quickly dry him with it.  
  
"Look at you, you're all wrinkled like a prune but still you don't want to get out from the water," Romion says to his brother.  
  
"Romi, what's a prune?" Legolas asked curiously as his brother is still trying hard to dry him.  
  
"A prune, little greenleaf, is a type of fruit," Romion explained as he helped Legolas into his clothing.  
  
"But Las is no fruit. Las is elf," Legolas frowned at his brother's explanation.  
  
"Oh little greenleaf, I didn't know how to tell you this but somehow you have the right to know," Romion looked at his brother solemnly.  
  
"Know what?" Legolas asked.  
  
Kneeling, Romion put his hands on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"Listen carefully to me, you're not an elf. You're a... prune-elf," Romion said with a serious look.  
  
Legolas gasped loudly and then whispered slowly, afraid of the answer,"But what is prune-elf?"  
  
The twins looked at Romion, also waiting for his explanation.  
  
Gazing into his brother's eyes, Romion answered,"Like a prune, an elf we can EAT!!!!!!"  
  
With that Romion grabbed his brother and pretend to bite him as the twins looked on, laughing.  
  
"Argghhhhhhh," Legolas screamed and struggled out of his brothers hold. But he relaxed as soon as he heard Romion laughing.  
  
Romion hugged his brother close and said,"I was just joking, my dear brother."  
  
He released his hold on Legolas and cupped both his cheeks with his hands, looked closely into his brother's eyes and gave him a small kiss on his nose.  
  
"Romi!!!!!! That was NOT funny," Legolas exclaimed, "I though you were gonna eat me!"  
  
Romion saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and he regretted his joke. 'He must be scared,' he thought.  
  
"Oh Las. I'm sorry. I was just jesting with you. You know I will never hurt you or eat you for that matter. I love you too much," Romion explained as he pull his brother into a hug.  
  
"Okay, just don't say you want to eat me again," Legolas said in his brother's embrace and although he tried not to, yawned.  
  
"Looks like someone is sleepy," Elladan said, notice the weary look on the elfling's face.  
  
"He should be, it has been quite a day. Come on then, let's go home. I'm feeling tired myself," Elrohir said.  
  
All three of them, Legolas in his brother's arms, start to walked back to the palace.  
  
"You're tired Elrohir? Want me to carry you in my arms then?" Elladan asked playfully, a grin palstered on his face.   
  
"Very funny, Elladan. Real Funny," Elrohir grumbled.  
  
Both Romion and Elladan laughed as the younger twin grumbled the rest of the way home.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoy this one.  
  
It's been a while since I posted coz been bz with school work.  
  
Anyways, this is the fourth in the series. But it can be a stand alone.  
  
Thank you for reading, and if can please review. 


End file.
